bokunoheroacademiafandomcom-20200225-history
Chapter 114
その に |romaji= Gōhi Sonoatoni |volume= 13 |cover= Himiko Toga Tomura Shigaraki |pages= 18 |date= November 6, 2016 |issue= 49, 2016 |arc= Provisional Hero License Exam |anime episode= Episode 60 |previous= Chapter 113 |next= Chapter 115 }} その に|Gōhi Sonoatoni}} is the one hundred and fourteenth chapter of Kohei Horikoshi`s ''My Hero Academia''. Summary Class 1-A look on the screen to check for their names. Everyone in Class 1-A has passed, except for Katsuki Bakugo and Shoto Todoroki. While most of Class 1-A celebrate, Katsuki is angry that he did not pass and Shoto remains silent as he is fully aware why he failed. Inasa Yoarashi approaches Shoto and slams his head on the ground. Inasa apologizes to Shoto for making him fail and asks for forgiveness. However, Shoto tells Inasa that he doesn't have to apologize. Instead, Shoto thanks Inasa for his critique of him as it has made him realize there were some important things he missed. The rest of Class 1-A are surprised to hear that Shoto failed while Izuku Midoriya and Momo Yaoyorozu offer their condolences. Mera distributes out sheets to the examinees that has details of their performance in the exam and their scores: a point reduction system was used to tally their scores. While he understands the point reduction system, Izuku doesn't understand why those who fell under 50 points were not asked to leave the exam immediately. Mera congratulates those who have passed and will obtain their Provisional Hero Licenses immediately; Mera states that they now have authority equal to that of Heroes and will be able to stop villains and rescue civilians at their own discretion. Mera tells the examinees that with All Might no longer active, their world is changing and they need to adapt to that change by upholding the balance All Might worked so hard for; when they become Heroes, they will become the pillar that supports society. Even though they have Hero authority now, they must continue studying until they graduate as having this authority doesn't make them true Heroes. Mera tells those who failed to not become disheartened because they can attend a special training course in March and if they produce strong results they will obtain Provisional Hero Licenses; the failed will be given a chance to rectify their mistakes in this training course which will make them even more qualified than those who passed this exam. Mera tells those who failed that he will not object to them re-challenging the exam in April. Now that there is still an opportunity to obtain their licenses, Katsuki and Inasa are fired up. Shoto tells Izuku that he will catch up soon. Outside, the Provisional Hero License Exam is officially over; Izuku is holding his Provisional Hero License in his hands. Izuku cries tears of joy which causes Ochaco to question his tears. Izuku replies that the Provisional Hero License is proof of his growth is in his hands and is happy that the help he has received along the way has not being in vain. Izuku plans to immediately show his license to his mother and All Might while Ochaco Uraraka agrees with him. Inasa says farewell to Shoto and once again apologizes to him while Shoto gives his farewell. Izuku spots the hairy Shiketsu High male and asks him about his camouflage technique. The Shiketsu High male replies that they don`t have that training, much to Izuku`s confusion since the girl he met had such a technique. The Shiketsu High male understands Izuku is referring to Camie Utsushimi and tells him that Camie went home immediately after the exam. However, the Shiketsu High male comments that Camie has been acting strange for the past three days and something is different about her. In an alley. Camie is walking and her face starts melting, which reveals Himiko Toga; Camie is none other than Himiko who used her Quirk to shapeshift to take on the real Camie's appearance. Himiko receives a phone call from Mr. Compress. Mr. Compress is annoyed that Himiko hasn't been contacting them and reminds her that being in public puts them in jeopardy; Himiko tells Mr. Compress that she is well hidden and her excursion has been fruitful. Himiko informs Mr. Compress that Tomura Shigaraki will be happy because she has obtained a vial of Izuku's blood. Quick References Chapter Notes Characters in Order of Appearance Site Navigation pl:Rozdział 114 fr:Chapitre 114